


Puns and a Watchword

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, sex with lots of feelings and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Dorian and Bull keep getting the giggles during sex, but there's one conversation that's no laughing matter. Inspired by art by Nele.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/gifts).



> A small oneshot inspired by some adorable adoribull nsfw artwork by [Nele.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele) You can find the art [here](http://fanjapanologist.tumblr.com/post/157448028728/i-hope-everyone-is-having-a-good-day-here-isurl) The first joke was based on a conversation with [Elthadriel](http://elthadriel.tumblr.com/) and was just to fitting and funny not to include because both Dorian and Bull are absolute dorks.

He shouldn't say anything. Bull knew without a shred of doubt that he shouldn't say a word and part of him couldn't believe he'd even consider it. His face pressed down into the sheets as he gasped and groaned while Dorian's talented tongue explored his offered ass. Along with Dorian's tongue, well manicured fingers dug into Bull's thighs, and lightly scratched down the back, adding more sensations. Bull knew if he opened his mouth, it would take them half an hour to get back to this. Dorian was in that kind of mood to night where all it would take was a little nudge to send him over the edge. 

Wit won over his cock, as Bull looked over his shoulder at Dorian.

“Hey Kadan, you enjoying yourself back there?”

Dorian looked up, squeezing Bull's thighs.

“As much as one can with what's offered.” his mustache was a mess and his crooked grin made it even more so. 

“So I guess that means you're okay with eating in bed now?” Bull winked and Dorian promptly swatted his backside. 

“Kaffas, this is not the same as you eating pastries in bed!” Dorian was trying to hold back on the laughter at the terrible joke, but it was failing and Bull pushed a bit more. 

“Oh? So you're telling me I don't have a sweet ass?” 

That did it. Dorian was gone giggling, resting his face on Bull's back as he tried to curse and make some comment of disgust with Bull's humor, but that barely came through. As much as he'd been enjoying the earlier sensation, he enjoyed seeing Dorian laugh and smile more. Even if it would take half an hour to get back to what they'd been doing. Longer if he kept up poking with added puns. 

X

Bull said he was going to destroy him tonight. That he'd leave him gasping for air and begging before the night was over. It had been enough to send chill's down Dorian's spine every time he caught a glimpse of the other man during the day. 

And now on his back, with Bull inside and towering over him, eye glinting in the candlelight, Dorian started to laugh. 

He didn't know what started it. Maybe it was the way Bull's current look contrasted so much with earlier; when he'd been drinking hot chocolate out of a pink mug the Chargers got for him as a gag gift. Maybe he was remembering the joke Bull told at breakfast where Dorian had barely covered up laughter. After all he couldn't encourage puns like that or they'd never stop. Maybe it was simply being here and not feeling like he had to put on a performance of any kind.

“I'm sorry, Amatus. I don't know what's so funny.” he kept giggling, shaking his head. 

“And here I was trying to be serious for a change.” Bull pouted doing nothing to curb the situation. “You believe me right? I didn't do anything funny.”

“Are you talking to my dick?” Dorian snorted as Bull nudged it with a finger like he was expecting an answer.

“Well it's the only thing listening right now. You always listen to me don'tcha?” he continued on, this time with the largest grin possible. Dorian only laughed more. Both of them were completely ridiculous, and he'd never been happier to be consider himself so.

X

They were both a giggling laughing mess by the time any sex was taking place. It was a wonder it was taking place at all considering they'd both been laughing so much they'd nearly tripped getting their clothes off. There wasn't even alcohol or bad jokes that started things off. 

Bull had just started laughing at a story told in the tavern, and Dorian had found himself drawn in. Then more stories came, and each one became more and more unintelligible as they tried and failed to get a hold of themselves long enough to tell it. Eventually they'd given up, realizing they were both caught in the throws of an unrelenting giggle fit over nothing. 

Even now, while Bull kissed the insides of Dorian's thighs and pinned him down, they were both laughing more than anything else. 

“Hey Dorian...Dorian...” Bull paused, chuckling and looking up, trying not to snort as he barely got his breathing under control. “I got a joke! A real one!”

“Maker...a real one? Should we declare this a holiday?” Dorian barely managed to get out, his dramatics lost to laughter as he held Bull's horns.

“Okay...okay...here it goes. Why did...why did...” he didn't get farther than the beginning of a question before laughing again. 

“Bravo! Lets hear that again!” Dorian clapped, snorting as Bull tried once more to tell the joke.

“It was really good.” Bull's voice was high now trying to get the words out. That only served to make Dorian laugh harder. 

“I bet it was.” Dorian's own voice was strained as tears formed in his eyes. 

Bull never was able to tell the entire joke that night.

X

“That...was good, Kadan.” Bull gasped, breathing deep and trying to calm the giggles that still wanted to escape. He'd lost track of the number of nights they both wound up lost to fits of laughter as one thing or another set them off. They'd managed a few nights of more intensive play, but for the most part, it had just been this. Unscripted, indulgent, sometimes with ropes tied in lewd shapes that brought even more laughter. Now Dorian was sprawled across him, a grin still on his face as their limbs tangled together and Bull brought up a hand to stroke his hair as they watched the sun start to rise. 

He wondered how many more days they'd get like this? How many mornings they had left before everything changed. The final battle was coming closer every hour. They both knew it. Though it was something Bull found himself wanting to think of less and less. It was getting harder to imagine a day when he'd wake up and Dorian wouldn't be in his bed. 

“Do you think if we asked nicely, our dear inquisitor would let us skip this afternoons meeting?” Dorian yawned, closing his eyes. 

“Hmmm...don't know about that. Adaar might just send Sera after us if we try and skip out. Besides I'm bringing something special for you to nibble on while we're there.” he grinned.

“Oh?” Dorian's grin grew.

“Mmhmm. Some nice spiced nuts.” Bull laughed and Dorian slapped his chest burying his face into Bull's side, trying to stifle his own chuckles.

“How long have you been waiting to use that?!” 

“Too long! Which fits the subject of...”

“You are an impossibly lewd man! I can't believe I willingly spend time with you. What will people say about me?” 

“You're a happy 'vint?” Bull grinned and Dorian pressed a kiss to Bull's lips. 

“I suppose so. A very happy 'vint.” he sighed, tucking his head beneath Bull's chin. “Sometimes it's hard to believe how happy you do make me.” he spoke and Bull tilted his head to look at him better. A serious expression had replaced any trace of humor on Dorian's face. “It's not a happiness I'm going to be able to give up easily.”

“You don't have to, you know. I know you plan on going back to Tevinter after all this is over, but you don't have to go. Could stay here longer, or travel with me and the boys. We'd make a proper Charger out of you. Could use another archer.” Bull smiled, but it didn't reach his eye. 

“Ahh yes. Traveling even further through this bizarre country, fighting for my life for gold, enduring your constant presence. I suppose I could find worse ways to spend my time. Of course this is all assuming we survive the final fight.” 

It felt like a shard of ice had suddenly struck Bull right in the chest hearing Dorian's last words. 

“That isn't to say I doubt either of us won't. Between the two of us alone, we've likely decimated a third of that blighters army.” 

Bull wanted to laugh and agree, but there were no words now. He was going tense all over, hand clenching around the sheets as possibilities of the battle to come hit him. Blood, fire, demons, him and Dorian right in the middle of it. Dorian whirling around like lightning incarnate, destroying any who came towards him. But all they needed was to be lucky once. Just once and it was over. Bull knew how to kill every member of the inquisitors council, and the inquisitor themselves. He always had a plan. Just in case worse came to worse and they were the real monsters. Even after learning they weren't, that knowledge was still there. He knew Dorian dying was possible, because he knew how it could be done. 

“But if I, that is to say if something goes wrong...”

“Katoh!” 

The word came out fast and harsh, as if ripped from the very center of Bull's chest. 

Everything went still for a moment after that, with Dorian frozen looking down at Bull.

“Katoh.” Bull said again. Quieter this time. “Stop. I can't.” 

He ran a hand over his face, laughter from the previous night now a world away as he fought off visions of an all to bleak future. There was a hand on the side of his face, gently turning his head to look at Dorian. 

“Alright.” one word was it all took for Bull to feel like he was breathing again. Dorian's gaze soft and intent as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. “We won't speak of that again.”

Bull nodded, reaching up to draw Dorian back down on top of him and hold him against his chest. They laid together like that for awhile, with the only sound being their heartbeats and faint sounds of birds from outside. Then Dorian broke the silence.

“Knock...knock.”

Bull blinked, looking at him in shock.

“What?”

“Knock, knock. That's how you start that ridiculous joke isn't it? Then you say, 'whose there'. Lets try this again shall we?” Dorian cleared his throat. “Knock, knock.”

“Whose there?” 

“Present.”

“Present who?”

“Presenting Dorian Pavus, whose planning on making you late for this meeting.”

Bull blinked once, then burst out laughing as Dorian moved to kiss him again. The last of the tension melting away as he wrapped his arms around his Kadan. He knew eventually they would have to sort the future, and Bull force himself to confront all possibilities, even if he had to so while being hit with a stick. For now though, he planned on enjoying these moments for a bit longer. 

END


End file.
